


I hate that you’re leavin’ with so much unsaid

by tigriswolf



Series: meme fics [24]
Category: Glee
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Inaccurate Legal Processes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I went to see Ms. Berry on a crisp autumn day and asked her why she decided to take the law into her own hands.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Rachel's on trial for murder. She'll never be sorry. [not crack]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate that you’re leavin’ with so much unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Title: I hate that you’re leavin’ with so much unsaid  
> Fandom: Glee  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Cyndi Thomson  
> Warnings: future!fic; character death; inaccurate legal processes  
> Pairings: mentions of Kurt/Blaine  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 740  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Finn always knew he'd be visiting Rachel in New York. He may have been meant to get out of Lima but he was never meant for New York. He just never expected to be visiting Rachel in prison instead of backstage on Broadway.

“Don’t tell me you wouldn’t have done the same,” she says calmly.

“Rachel,” he whispers, agonized. 

Neither of them speak until he has to leave, when she says, “Give your parents a hug for me.”

He nods.

0o0

Burt hasn’t left the hotel room. Mom takes care of everything.

She lets Finn handle the calls from their friends, which range from despairing to furious to numbed disbelief.

The only one he tells the full story to is Puck.

Puck says, “I wish I could’a beat her to it.” 

Finn says, tears spilling over again, “Me, too.”

0o0

Blaine wakes up three days after Rachel is arrested. He doesn’t remember anything after his date with Kurt.

He doesn’t remember the attack. He can’t help the case at all, and after he realizes why Kurt isn’t there…

Finn holds him gently, careful of the bruises and cracked ribs.

After Blaine realizes why Rachel isn’t there, he asks to see her.

0o0

Blaine looks Rachel in the eye and says quietly, “Thank you.”

Rachel smiles at him, so sadly and at peace. “He would’ve done the same for me.”

“Yes,” Blaine agrees. “He would’ve.”

0o0

_Up-and-coming fashion sensation Kurt Hummel was killed in a gaybashing long before his time. Everyone knows that._

_What not everyone knows is that his best friend, the newest Broadway darling, Rachel Berry, took it upon herself to avenge him. Her trial begins this week._

_Many people I spoke to agree that she should be acquitted, and while I hope for that, too, I don’t think it will happen._

_I went to see Ms. Berry on a crisp autumn day and asked her why she decided to take the law into her own hands._

_She looked me in the eyes and said softly, “Quinn, you remember him. Wouldn’t you have done the same?”_

_I went to school with Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry. I picked on them until the day I realized they were the only thing I had._

_“Yes,” I told her._

_If life had gone differently, I’d be on trial this week._

_I wouldn’t regret it, either._

0o0

“Quinn,” her editor says. “I can’t publish this, not even in the opinion section.”

“I know.” Quinn shrugs. She hesitates, thinking back to the look in Rachel’s eyes, to Blaine’s tears and Finn’s disbelieving sorrow, to Burt’s heavy grief.

“I’m taking a sabbatical,” Quinn says abruptly. Gleeks are pouring in from all over the country, filling up the entire floor of the Hummel’s hotel. “I’ll be back after the trial.” _Maybe_ , she doesn’t add. _Probably not_.

Her editor nods. She doesn’t look at anyone as she gathers up her the odds-and-ends on her desk, including three pictures: the New Directions, three years running.

Quinn’s family.

0o0

It’s Brittany’s idea to write the book.

It’s Sam’s idea to have everyone do their own chapter, how they saw high-school and glee club and their two brightest stars. Over two dozen chapters - three years’ worth. Glocks and gleerios and gleeks. Everyone who was ever in New Directions, even Jesse St. James, who sits next to Finn at the trial and silently cries.

Rachel’s chapter is the last. Quinn feels something between satisfaction and pain as she reads Rachel’s cut-and-dried explanation about the days following Kurt’s death.

Quinn edits out the recipe Rachel followed, but she leaves in how Rachel waited for the police, determined that the whole world would know why those five men died.

0o0

Rachel is convicted, of course. No matter how the jury sympathizes with her (and most of them do), it was clearly premeditated.

Puck has to be escorted out when the sentence is read. Mr. Hummel sags against Mrs. Hummel, and the rest of the family all call their love to Rachel.

She looks only at Blaine. She mouths to him, “I’ll never be sorry.”

0o0

Quinn titles the book _The Only Direction_. Her editor reads it in one night and calls her in tears.

It’s a run-away best-seller.

The inscription says, _For our brother, our glorious star – and to our sister, the brilliant bird in a drab cage. We love you_.

0o0

They all return to their lives, family once again apart. Blaine goes back to Lima with the Hummels and never sings again.

Finn visits Rachel three times a year: on her birthday, on the day Kurt died, and on the day their book was published. They talk about everything except prison. 

Rachel tells him, “I’m not sorry.”

Finn says, “I know.”


End file.
